


Ficlet: Impossible Truths

by scifishipper



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:24:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifishipper/pseuds/scifishipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A deleted scene from <i>Flesh and Bone</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet: Impossible Truths

Kara sits in an empty briefing room with an ambrosia bottle on her knee, thumb absently stroking the ridged letters imprinted on the bottle. In her mind, the tape of the cylons death plays, his eyes, intent on hers as he flies out the airlock, their connection embedded into her brain even now, two days later when she should have forgotten. His words, his impossible frakking words, will not stop.

“Hey,” Lee’s voice sounds from the hatch behind her. “I’ve been looking for you.”

“I’m right here, Lee,” she says, taking a swig from the bottle.

_This is not your path, Starbuck._

“The Old Man wants your report on the cylon, told me to get it from you.”

“I gave it to him.” She purses her lips and slides deeper into the seat.

_I’m not afraid to die._

“If you mean this...” He rustles the paper as he walks along the bulkhead. “I can see why he wants another: ‘Cylon provided no information about a nuclear device. Executed by President Roslin.’” I’m sure that’s exactly the kind of intel the Commander needs.”

Lee rounds the front of the rows of seats to face her, the paper crinkled in his fist.

She stares through him. “It’s enough. What else do you want me to say? I tortured him. He spouted a bunch of mumbo-jumbo about destiny and rivers and streams. He’s dead. There’s nothing else to say.”

Kara feels his eyes on her skin.

_I knew this about you. You’re everything I though you would be._

Lee presses her. “What’s up with you? You’ve been avoiding me ever since you came back from the Gemenon Traveler.”

She looks up at him, face expressionless. “There’s war on, Lee. I have shit to do.” She takes another swig from the bottle.

_I know you. You’re damaged. You were born to a woman who believed suffering was good for the soul._

Lee doesn’t move and she thinks he’d stand there all day waiting for an answer. Instead, she leans forward in the seat and stands, using the armrests to push herself up on her good leg. When she turns to grab her cane, he reaches out, puts a hand on her arm.

“Kara. Talk to me. I know something else is going on. You act like you don’t care, but you’d never turn in a report like that. What happened?”

The warmth of his fingers through her jacket pulls her attention to him. She looks up and meets his eyes, weighing her options.

She lets the words tumble out, “He knew things about me. I don’t know how.”

_You suffered. Life is a testament to pain. She can’t get the thoughts to stop._

The crease in his brow deepens and he moves closer. “What kinds of things?”

_Injuries. Accidents. Some inflicted upon others. Some on yourself._

Lee is too close, his breath warm on her face, body inches away from hers. She feels the pull, that thing between them all the time. He wants to be there, wants to help. Wants too much.

_You’re bad luck. A cancer that needs to be removed._

She moves back, breaking their connection, her eyes dropping to the buttons on his jacket and then away.

_You hear her voice every day and you want her to be right._

With a shake of her head, she grins up at him. “Ah. It’s all bullshit, Lee.” She cocks her head, watching confusion flutter across his face and then the rejection that he somehow never expects.

He takes a step back, giving her room to maneuver on her cane.

“Tell the Old Man he’ll get his report.”

“Kara…”

She ignores him, feeling his eyes on her back. The cylons words follow her as she leaves him behind.

_All of this has happened before. All of this will happen again._


End file.
